Aerolíneas Sonic
by Tarem
Summary: Sonic y compañía decidieron tomar unas vacaciones por salvar al mundo, pero las vacaciones no son tan divertidas como suenan. Este fic toma lugar en un avión. (PG-Solo por si acaso)
1. Capítulo 1

Nota de autor:

(Todos los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen; le pertenecen a Sega.)

"Después de todo este tiempo de pelear contra el malvado Dr. Eggman, nuestro héroes han decidido tomar unas vacaciones."

"¡¿Qué?! Nosotros no decidimos eso ¡Fuiste tú!" dijo Sonic.

"¡Shhhhh! No arruines mi historia o te haré poner un lindo tutú rosa."

"¡Pero es cierto! Yo quiero un poco de acción ¿Sabes?"

"Has lo que te dice, impostor." Dijo Shadow. "Y no discutas."

"¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Tú eres el impostor!"

"Soy mayor que tú, así que tú eres el impostor, además, soy la máxima forma de vida y tú solo eres un insignificante erizo azul con increíble velocidad."

"¿Y qué? Si eres tan viejo ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a un asilo de ancianos? Eso explica por que eres tan gruñón."

"¡No me provoques, impostor!"

"¡Dejen de pelear! ¡Están ruinando mi historia! Ahora, ustedes dos usarán lindos tutús rosas en ella. ¡Bwajajajajaja!"

"..... O.O"

"Así está mejor. Los perdonaré esta vez. Pero si alguno de ustedes queridos lectores quiere imaginarlos usando tutús puede hacerlo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Sonic y Shadow gritaron a la vez.

"Solo bromeo. (Susurrando hacia los lectores) Aun así pueden hacerlo si quieren."

"¿Dijiste algo?¬.¬" Preguntó Sonic.

"¿Eh? Oh, er... no, nada. Solo pensaba. Como sea, continuemos la historia ¿Quieren?

* * *

Todos comenzaron a entrar en el avión buscando sus respectivos asientos. Un erizo azul, un zorrito con dos colas y un equidna rojo, trataban de hacer que otro erizo (este negro) entrara en el avión empujándolo y jalándolo.

Sonic comenzó a jalar a Shadow adentro "Vamos, Shadow. No seas bebé."

"No soy un bebé. Es solo que no me gustan los aviones."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Knuckles empujándolo.

"Creo que es por su caída en Colony Arc." Explicó Tails jalando.

"¿Estás diciendo que Shadow le tiene fobia a las alturas?" Preguntó Knuckles.

"Es probable."

"¡No le tengo miedo a las alturas! ¡Ya dije que no me gustan los aviones!"

"Si, claro." Dijo Sonic sarcásticamente.

Lograron cargarlo hasta su asiento y luego se sentaron también. Knuckles se sentó alado de Shadow y Tails y Sonic se sentaron en los asientos que estaban enfrente de ellos.

Tails se sentó alado de la ventana. "Uf, bueno, ahora podemos descansar pacíficamente."

Sonic suspiró. "Eso espero."

"¡¿Por qué tengo que sentarme alado de este loco con miedo a volar?! ¬¬

Knuckles veía a Shadow con los brazos cruzados, mientras Shadow hablaba consigo mismo; parecía asustado.

"¿Por qué teníamos que viajar en un avión? ¡Por qué mejor no nos fuimos en un autobús o en un barco? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"

En eso, Rouge, los Chaotix, Omega y Cream entraron en el avión y comenzaron a buscar sus asientos.

"Hola, Sr. Sonic; hola, Sr. Tails; hola Sr. Knuckles; hola, Sr. Shadow." Cream los saludó, pero luego vio algo raro en Shadow. "¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Shadow?"

"No te preocupes por él. Solo tiene miedo a volar." Explicó Rouge.

"¡¡NO TENGO MIEDO A VOLAR!!"

Todo voltearon a verle.

"¡¿Qué están mirando?!" dijo Shadow cruzando sus brazos.

Todos regresaron a sus propios asuntos.

Tails comenzó a voltear para todos lados. "Cream ¿Dónde está Amy?"

"Oh, dijo que no podría venir por que había conseguido un empleo."

"¡¿Un empleo?! ¡Pero si solo tiene dice años!" Exclamó Rouge.

"Si, me pregunto como lo consiguió."

"Hablando de personas faltantes ¿Dónde está Cheese, Cream?" preguntó Sonic.

"Er... pues..."

----------------------------

En algún lugar junto al equipaje en el avión.

"¡¡Chao, chao!!" (Traducción: Brr, está frío aquí ¡Pagarán por esto! ¡¡Les enseñaré el verdadero poder de la máxima forma de chao!!)

----------------------------

"¿Así que te obligaron a dejar a Cheese con el equipaje?" preguntó Tails.

"Si ¡Oh, pobre Cheese! Espero que ella esté bien."

La señal de los cinturones de seguridad se encendió.

"Por favor, tomen sus asientos y pónganse sus cinturones." Comenzó a hablar una voz. "Despegaremos en unos minutos, gracias."

A Shadow no le pareció gustarle mucho la idea. "¡Oh, no! Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está…"

"Cálmate, llorón. Todo estará bien." Le dijo Knuckles.

"No soy un llorón. ¬¬X"

"Deja de llorar entonces."

"No estoy llorando, cabeza de fideo."

"¬¬X"

----------------------------

Todos tomaron sus asientos. Vector se sentó a lado de Espio, Rouge a lado de Charmy, Cream a lado de Omega y Mighty se sentó solo.

"¡Si, más espacio para mí!" dijo Mighty colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

'Chico con suerte ¬¬' pensó Rouge.

Charmy parecía estar muy emocionado. "¡Uh, uh mira! ¡Lindas flores ahí y allá también! ¡Mira, mira!"

Rouge suspiró. '¿Por qué yo?'

----------------------------

Las cortinas enfrente de ellos se abrieron dejando pasar a la aeromoza.

Ella corrió hacia donde estaba sentado Sonic y lo abrazó. "¡¡Sonic!!"

Sonic trató de liberarse de ella. "¡¿Amy?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!"

"¿Cream no te lo dijo? ¡Conseguí un trabajo!"

"Si pero no me dijo que estarías aquí."

"¿Como obtuviste el trabajo, Amy?" Pregunto Tails con curiosidad.

Amy se puso en una pose tierna. "Bien, creo que por mi ternura."

**/Flash Back/**

"Hola. Estoy aquí por el trabajo de aeromoza." Dijo Amy.

Lo siento, pequeña, pero eres demasiado joven para el puesto."

Amy sacó su Piko Piko Hammer colocándolo en su espalda. "¡Dije, que quiero el trabajo!"

"Está bien, está bien. Lo tienes pero por favor. ¡No me lastimes!"

**/Fin del Flash Back/ **

"¿Y para que querías ese trabajo?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Por que quería cuidar de mi Sonic."

Sonic tragó saliva. "O.O"

"¿Sr. Amy, podría darles las instrucciones a nuestros pasajeros antes de despegar?"

"Oh... cierto. (Yéndose) Nos vemos después, Sonic."

El sonrió sarcásticamente. "Si hasta mucho después."

-------------------------------

Amy empezó a dar las instrucciones y Vector encendió sus audífonos.

Moviéndose de lado a lado. "Lalalala lalalala lalala lalala…"

"Apaga esa cosa, Vector." Le dijo Espio. "Tienes que prestar atención a lo que Amy está diciendo."

"¿Dijiste algo? No te escucho."

"¡Dije que apagues-esa-cosa!"

"¿Por qué?"

Espio comenzó a irritarse. "¡Dame ese estúpido aparato!"

Espio trató de quitarle los audífonos pero Vector los tomó de un lado mientras él los tomaba del otro.

Vector jaló para su lado. "¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Dame mis audífonos!"

Espio jaló para su propio lado. "¡Deja de oír eso y presta atención!"

Continuaron peleando cuando accidentalmente, Espio subió el volumen hasta el máximo y todos en el avión pudieron oír lo que Vector estaba oyendo.

"(Con voces de niños)

MARTINILLO, MARTINILLO

¿DONDE ESTÁS? ¿Dónde ESTÁS?

SUENAN LAS CAMPANAS, SUENAN LAS CAMPANAS

DING-DONG-DANG, DING-DONG-DANG"

Todos miraron a Vector. "O.o"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Estás loco, hombre!" dijo finalmente Mighty.

-------------------------------

Amy terminó de dar las instrucciones y el avión comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad.

"¡Oh, estamos yendo muy, muy, muy rápido! ¡Esto es genial! ¡¡Mira, la vista se está poniendo borrosa!!" dijo Charmy.

Rouge se veía muy irritada. "Grr... ¬¬X"

-------------------------------

El avión despegó y la señal del cinturón se apagó después de unos cuantos minutos de ascender.

Amy fue directo hacia Sonic. "Hola, Sonic. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"No... er... gracias."

"Vamos, sé que quieres algo. Dime ¿qué es?"

"Si, quiero que te vayas. T.T" Dijo Sonic en voz baja.

"¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché."

"Er... dije que me gustan tus rayas." Dijo apuntando hacia las botas de Amy riendo sarcásticamente.

"Gracias, esperaba que las notaras." Dijo Amy sonrojándose. "Oh. ¿Quieres un refresco? ¿Qué tal una almohada? Debes estar cansado por todas esas batallas. Creo que necesitas..."

"Te-tengo que ir al baño."

Sonic se paró y corrió hacia el baño lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Realmente tenía ganas de ir! Tal vez no tuvo tiempo de ir en el aeropuerto." Dijo Amy.

"Eso parece. --U" dijo Tails.

----------------------------------

Llegó hasta la puerta y trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!" preguntó Sonic.

"¡Espera un segundo! ¡Ya casi acabo!" respondió una voz dentro del baño.

"Genial. Bueno, al menos Amy no está aquí."

Se sentó alado de la puerta y esperó. '¿Donde he escuchado esa voz antes?' pensó.

----------------------------------

En su asiento, Shadow estaba muy nervioso. Lo único que quería hacer era salir de ese avión.

"Esto no es tan malo, Shadow. ¿Por qué no ves hacia la ventana y te relajas con la vista? Puedes encontrar un montón de nubes fascinantes allá afuera." Sugirió Knuckles.

"Si. Trataré de calmarme." Miró hacia la ventana y se puso pálido por lo que vio.

"¡¡HAY UN ENORME GATO GORDO EN EL ALA!! O.O"

"¡¿De que rayos estás hablando?!"

"¡Estoy diciendo que ahí-afuera- hay un enorme gato morado en el ala!"

"Estas alucinando, Shadow."

Amy escuchó el escándalo y fue a ver que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Qué está pasado aquí?" preguntó.

"Nada. Es solo que se volvió loco." Dijo Knuckles.

"No estoy loco. ¡Mira!"

Knuckles y Amy miraron por la ventana pero no había nada.

"Como dije ante, está alucinando." Dijo Knuckles.

"¡¡No lo estoy!! ¬¬X"

"Necesitas descansar, Shadow. ¿Quieres píldoras para dormir?"

Shadow miró hacia la ventana de nuevo y vio que el gato se había ido. Comenzó a buscarlo y encontró una pequeña mancha amarilla que parecía ser una sombrilla.

"¡¡Saltó fuera del avión!! Se parecía a ese gato amigo tuyo." Dijo.

"¿Quién, Big? ¡Es imposible y estúpido! ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí?"

**/Flash Back/ **

"Aquí está su ticket, señor. Su número de asiento es 16-B."

"Oky-doky." Dijo Big.

Big fue hacia el avión e iba caminando alado del ala cuando vio algo escrito en él.

Big comenzó a leer. _"Parte número 16-B _¡Oh, este es mi asiento! ¡¡Yahoo, este avión es convertible!!"

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

----------------------------------

Quince minutos después y Sonic seguía esperando afuera del baño.

"¡¿Sigues con vida?!" preguntó.

"¡Ya salgo! ¡Casi termino!"

"¡Es la tercera vez que lo dices!"

"¡Deja de apresurarme! Oh, creo que los tacos que comí antes de entrar al avión me hicieron daño."

"O.o....."

----------------------------------

"Amy ¡¿Podrías venir por favor?!" Le llamó Cream.

"¿Qué sucede Cream?"

"Omega está haciendo ruidos extraños. Tengo miedo."

"¿De que sonidos hablas?"

Omega comenzó a hablar inmóvil. "Destruir todos los fontaneros Italianos con jumpers rojos."

"¿Está dormido?" preguntó Amy.

"No lo sé." Dijo Cream.

Amy comenzó a empujarlo. "Omega, Omega. ¿Estás despierto?"

Omega despertó y apuntó su arma contra Amy. "Eliminar a todas las puerquitas rosas con vestidos rojos."

"¡Aaaahh!" Gritó Cream.

"¡Omega, detente!" Amy trató de prevenirlo. "Espera un segundo ¡¿Qué dijiste?!¬¬X"

Amy sacó su martillo y comenzó a pegarle a Omega con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡¡Eso te enseñará a no confundir pequeñas y lindas erizas con estúpidos puercos!!"

"X.X"

"Amy, creo que es suficiente." Dijo Cream muy asustada.

Amy paró gimiendo. "¡Y para la próxima, no serás tan afortunado!"

-------------------------------------

"¡Te juro que lo vi!" insistió Shadow.

"Si, claro."

Shadow agarró a Knuckles por los hombros. "Escúchame cuidadosamente. No estoy loco pero estás comenzando a ponerme muy molesto. Si dije que lo ví ¡Es por que es cierto!"

"Creo Que estás fuera de control. Mejor llamo a Amy."

Knuckles comenzó a presionar el botón arriba de él tan rápido como pudo. Segundos después, Amy llegó gimiendo.

"¿Cuál- es... el problema?" Preguntó.

"¿Podrías cambiarlo de lugar por favor? ¡No puedo soportar esta locura!" dijo Knuckles.

"No creo que alguien más quiera sentarse con él en estas condiciones. ¿Qué tal tú, Tails?"

"Er... no, estoy esperando a Sonic."

"Oye ¿Dónde está? No lo he visto desde hace media hora." Dijo Knuckles.

----------------------------------

Otros quince minutos habían pasado y la persona dentro del baño no salía.

"Zzzzzzz"

----------------------------------

Charmy comenzó a hablar rápidamente. "¡Uh, nunca he volado tan alto! ¿Y tú? ¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¿Quieres jugar? Yo veo una nube y digo a que se parece, luego tu ves otra y haces lo mismo, el que logre ver más cosas en su nube gana."

Rouge trataba de controlarse a si misma. "No, no quiero jugar. Gracias."

Rouge presionó el botón arriba de ella con una sonrisa sarcástica. Segundos después, Amy llegó corriendo. Parecía estar cansada.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Rouge le hablo bajito. "¿Podrías cambiarlo? ¡Me está volviendo loca!"

"Pero..." una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro. "Si. Ya sé que hacer."

"O.O Er… ¿Te encuentras bien?"

-------------------------------------

"¡¡Aaaahhh!! ¡¡Quiero a mi viejo compañero!!" Gritó Knuckles.

"¡¡No es justo!! ¡¡No quiero estar con este cabeza de nudillo!!" Gritó Rouge.

"¡Deja de llamarme así, chica vampiro! Si es que aun eres una chica, abuela."

"¡¡¿Quieres pelear?!!"

"Que hermosa pareja." Dijo Tails.

"¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!" Preguntaron Knuckles y Rouge al unísono.

"Er... nada."

----------------------------------------

"¡Guau, es un largo camino hacia abajo! ¿No lo crees? ¡Si alguien se cayera desde aquí, seguro sería su fin!" Dijo Charmy.

"O.O"

No el mejor compañero para Shadow.

----------------------------------------

Otros quince minutos pasaron.

"Zzzzzzz" Sonic seguía durmiendo.

"Listo, terminé." Dijo la voz dentro del baño.

Sonic despertó. "¡¿Qué?! Oh, ya era hora."

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una persona muy grande.

"¡¡EGGMAN!! ¿Qué rayos estás...?"

Sonic no pudo terminar su oración. Había caído inconsciente.

"X.X"

"Ups. Creo que el baño apesta un poco pero no te preocupes, ya pasará." Dijo Eggman.

Amy corrió hasta donde Sonic estaba tirado inconsciente. "¡¡SONIC!! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!"

"¡¿Yo?! ¡No es mi culpa que él no sea lo suficientemente fuerte! ¿Quién lo diría? Sonic the Hedgehog derrotado por tacos podridos, jaja."

"GRR… ¡¡¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO!!!" Amy estaba furiosa.

Sacó su Piko Piko Hammer y persiguió a Eggman por todo el avión.

Amy tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡¡Vuelve acá, estúpido huevo con patas!!"

"¡Aaahh! ¡¡Ayúdenme!!"

Todos los estaban mirando. "O.o"

-------------------------------------------

Después de unos minutos de persecución, Amy había alcanzado a Eggman y lo golpeo varias veces. Ahora estaba sentado en el asiento alado de Mighty y parte del asiento de Mighty.

Mighty apenas respiraba. "¿Podrías sentarte más para tu izquierda?"

"No. Necesito descansar."

"lo creas o no, yo también. ¡Ahora, muévete!"

"Zzzzzzz" Eggman se había dormido.

"¡Te maldigo, Eggman!"

-------------------------------------------

Amy, Tails y Knuckles estaban en el pasillo mirando hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Sonic.

"Oh, mi pobre Sonic." Dijo Amy.

Tails estaba tratando de despertarlo. "Sonic ¿Estas bien? ¡Respóndeme!"

"X.X" No hubo respuesta.

"¿Cómo rayos te va a responder si está inconsciente, Tails?" dijo Knuckles.

"¡Ya sé que hacer!" Dijo Amy. Le daré CPR."

Tails no estaba muy seguro con la idea. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Claro que lo estoy."

Comenzó a acercarse a Sonic. Estaba cada vez más cerca. Sus labios se acercaban a los de Sonic. Todos sus sueños se harían realidad. Estaba apunto de besarlo cuando...

Sonic despertó. "Oh, ¿Qué pasó? Tuve una pesadilla horrible. Amy estaba apunto de..."

Sonic no tuvo oportunidad de terminar. Los labios de Amy se habían juntado a los suyos.

"OO"

La empujó a un lado y comenzó a escupir y a limpiar su boca con su brazo.

"¡¡Agh!! ¡¡¡¡Voy a morir!!!!" Gritó Sonic.

"Jajaja, vamos, Sonic. Esto no es tan malo como parece." Dijo Knuckles.

"¡Deja de reírte! ¡Esto no es gracioso!"

Rouge trataba de pasar. "Disculpen; necesito pasar al baño. ¿Podrían hacerse a un lado por favor?"

Knuckles la ignoró. "¡Pero debiste ver tu cara cuando te besó, jajajajaja!"

"¡Aahh! ¡Quita tu enorme trasero de mi vista!"

"¿Qué quie...?

Knuckles se volteó. Rouge estaba más cerca de lo que pensó. Pueden imaginarse lo que ocurrió después ¿Cierto?"

"¡Aaahh! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!" Dijo Knuckles.

Rouge comenzó a escupir. "¡¿Yo?! ¡Tu eres el que se volteó y me besó!"

"¡Jajajajajaja!" Sonic se estaba riendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Cállate, Sonic!"

"¡Eso…si fue gracioso!" Dijo Sonic.

"¡¡Estarás inconsciente de nuevo si no te callas!!" Rouge lo amenazó.

----------------------------------

Mientras discutían.

"Amy ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Tails preocupado.

Ella suspiró. "Siii."

"--U Este será un largo viaje."

* * *

Nota de Autor:

"¡¡¡Terminé!!!"

"Oye, no tengo miedo a volar ¿Por qué escribiste eso?" Protestó Shadow.

"¿Quién discute ahora?¬¬" Dijo Sonic.

"Cállate, Romeo." Respondió Shadow.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ven aquí y pelea!" Lo desafió Sonic.

"(Suspira)"

De ningún lado aparecieron dos tutús rosas en las cinturas de Sonic y Shadow.

"¡¿Qué rayos...?!" exclamaron los dos a la vez.

"Les advertí."

Sonic trataba de quitarse el tutú. "¡¡Quítame esta cosa de encima!!"

"No lo sé, Sonic." Dijo Shadow. "Te ves muy lindo con él, jajajajaja!"

"Lo mismo te digo, Shadow." Dijo Sonic.

"Ven, vamos de compras." Sugirió Shadow.

"Muy bien ¡Vamos!" Dijo Sonic.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

"O.o..... Okaaay. Bien, es todo por hoy. ¡Por favor sean buenos y manden reviews! :D (Saliendo del cuarto) ¡Esperen, chicos! ¡Quiero ir también!"


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota de Autor:

(Todos los personajes en este fic no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Sega.)

"¡Y aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo de este divertido fic! XD"

"Espera un segundo," interrumpió Sonic. "¡Pensé que harías solo uno!"

"Si pero mis lectores querían más. Así que les daré más."

"Pero… pero," Sonic la miró con ojos de cachorrito. "¡Yo quiero acción!"

"Oh, no te preocupes. ¬¬ Habrá mucha acción. ¡Muajajajajaja!"

"No me gusta esa mirada," dijo Sonic escondiéndose de tras de Shadow.

"¿Quién es el bebé ahora, impostor?" dijo Shadow. "Deja de alegar."

"Grrr… ¬¬X ¡Deja de llamarme así!"

"Ok, ok basta los dos. Ahora continuemos con esto ¿si? Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a todos mis reviewers por… er… bueno, mandar reviews. .U"

"Obviamente. ¬¬" dijo Sonic.

"Si no te callas, les diré a todos lo que compraste en el centro comercial. ¬¬X"

"O.OU…"

"Bueno entonces, como iba diciendo antes de la interrupción de Sonic. Quiero agradecer a Kentaru the Hedgehog, Haruka the BlackCat, Raven the Echidna, Lizarman, AmyStarfire, Lu Chan, LiTTLeSHaKLeSGiRL y KA NO RYU por dejar reviews. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, no hubiera pensado en hacer este capítulo. . ¡Así que por favor lean y dejen reviews!"

"¡Espera!" dijo Shadow."

"¿Qué sucede, Shadow?"

"Er… nada. Es solo que… No hablé mucho."

"Eso no es nada nuevo, Shadow. ¬¬" dijo Sonic.

"¡Nadie está hablando contigo, impostor!" gritó Shadow.

"(Suspiro) -.-U Nunca van a cambiar ¿cierto? Bueno, no les presten atención. ¡Sigan adelante y lean! XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2

El orden había regresado en el avión (Si es que había algún orden, antes.) Amy había cambiado lugares nuevamente y ahora Shadow se sentaba alado de Rouge y Charmy alado de Knuckles.

"¡Uh, mira, Knuckles! ¡Ahí hay otro avión! ¡¿No es genial!" dijo Charmy muy emocionado.

"Si, Charmy, genial.-.-" dijo Knuckles sin prestar atención a lo que Charmy había dicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Extraño a Cheese!" comenzó a llorar Cream. "¡¿y si le pasa algo terrible!

"No te preocupes, Cream," Amy trató de hacerla sentir mejor. "Estoy segura de que Cheese está bien."

"Yo no," interrumpió Omega. "Mis censores indican que esa parte del avión es muy fría. En estos momentos debe estar como un cubito de hielo."

"¡¿Qué! O.O" gritó Cream.

Amy sacó su Piko Piko Hammer y golpeó a Omega con él. "Callate ya , Omega. Nadie pidió tu opinión. ¬¬X"

"X.x"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Sonic?" le preguntó Tails preocupado.

"Si, estoy bien. Pero no quiero saber de tacos por el resto de mi vida.-.-U"

La voz del capitán comenzó a hablar.

"Por favor pónganse sus cinturones y guarden sus mesas; aterrizaremos en unos momentos. Gracias."

"Si, justo a tiempo," dijo Sonic aliviado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Ves, Shadow? Esto no es tan malo," dijo Rouge. "Vamos a aterrizar pronto y toda esta locura terminará."

"Creo que tienes razón.-.-" dijo Shadow. "Volar no es tan malo después de todo."

Repentinamente, el avión comenzó a temblar moviéndose de un lado a otro.

"¡Turbulencia!" Pudieron escuchar la voz de Charmy gritando. "¡Weeeeee!"

Luego, el capitán comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"Por favor permanezcan calmados y en sus asientos. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que el tren de aterrizaje no funciona y tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso."

"O.O" Shadow estaba en shock.

"No otra vez. -.-U" dijo Rouge muy molesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Oh, no! ¡Todos vamos a morir!" comenzó a gritar Eggman levantándose de su lugar.

"Cálmate, Eggman!" dijo Amy. "Por favor, regresa a tu asiento y abrocha tu…"

"¡¿No me escuchaste, pequeña sabandija! ¡Vamos a morir!" dijo quitando a Amy del camino y caminando por el pasillo.

"¡Soy libre! ¡Si!" dijo Mighty muy feliz.

"¡¿Por qué ahora! ¡¿Por qué ahora! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!" dijo Eggman.

"¡¿Joven! Hmph. Debes estar bromeando," dijo Sonic. "Eres más viejo que Shadow mismo y eso ya es decir mucho."

"¡¿Quién te preguntó!" dijo Eggman. "¡Deja de hablar y has algo, erizo flojo!" dijo tomando a Sonic por la parte de atrás del cuello.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo! ¡Suéltame!"

"Tú eres el héroe aquí ¿no?" dijo Eggman caminando hacia la salida de emergencia más cercana. "¡Entonces has lo que haces mejor y sálvanos a todos!" dijo abriendo la puerta y aventando a Sonic por ella.

"¡Whoa! ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, EGGMAAAAAaaaaaan!

Todos se quedaron viendo en shock. "O.o"

"Atención a todos los pasajeros, todo está bien. Ha habido un error y no hay nada malo con el tren de aterrizaje. Tendremos un aterrizaje pacífico. Gracias."

Todos miraron a Eggman. "Jeje, ¿ups?" dijo nervioso.

"Grrr ¬¬X" Amy estaba muy, muy enojada. Sacó su Piko Piko Hammer. "No tuviste suficiente ¿eh?" dijo acercándose a él.

"Oh, oh. O.O"

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A MI SONIC!" gritó Amy golpeándolo varias veces de nuevo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eggman caminó despacio hasta su asiento con muchos chichones en su cabeza. Cuando llegó se tiró a su asiento y al de Mighty.

"¡Hey!" Mighty apenas se pudo quitar del camino. "¡¿Cuál es tu problema! ¡Casi me matas dos veces!"

"Oh, no seas tan dramático," dijo Eggman.

"¬¬X Grrr… ¡Hazte a un lado, albóndiga! ¡Estás en mi asiento!" Mighty gruñó.

"Estoy cansado. Ve y búscate otro," dijo Eggman señalándole con la mano que se fuera.

"¬¬XX," Mighty suspiró. "Como sea. ¿Quién quiere sentarse alado de un cabeza de huevo de todas formas?" dijo yéndose de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mighty caminó hacia donde estaban Espio y Vector.

"¿Qué hay, chicos? ¿Quieren un nuevo compañero de asiento?" preguntó.

"Lo siento, amigo. Pero no hay espacio aquí," dijo Vector.

"Genial ¿Dónde se supone que me siente?"

"Puedes sentarte en el asiento de Sonic," sugirió Espio.

"Si, ¿Ves?" dijo Vector. "Fue una suerte que Eggman tirara a Sonic fuera del avión."

"¡ESCUCHE ESO!" Amy apareció repentinamente con su Piko Piko Hammer en sus manos y comenzó a golpear a Vector.

"X.x"

"O.oU" Espio y Mighty se quedaron en shock.

Luego, apareció Tails y trató de calmar a Amy. "Amy, esta no es la forma que debes actuar cada vez que alguien te hace enojar."

"Tienes razón, Tails. Pero…" Amy comenzó a llorar. "¡Oh, mi pobre Sonic!"

"Ven, Amy. Vamos a sentarnos," dijo Tails llevándose a Amy con él.

"Bueno, ahí va mi oportunidad. -.-U" dijo Mighty.

"Lo siento," dijo Espio. "Trata de encontrar otro," sugirió.

"Está bien, nos vemos," dijo Mighty alejándose de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Guau! ¡Mira, hay muchas pequeñas casitas ahí abajo!" dijo Charmy entusiasmado. "¡Uh, pequeños carritos y pequeñas personitas también!"

Y como siempre, Knuckles no estaba prestando atención. "Si, Charmy; pequeños panquesitos."

"¡¿Panquesitos! ¡¿Dónde!" dijo Charmy viendo a todas partes. "¡Quiero panquesitos!"

En eso, Mighty llegó con ellos.

"¡Hey, Mighty! ¿Has visto algún panquesito por aquí?" preguntó Charmy.

"O.o Um… no."

"¿Por qué no estás en tu lugar, Mighty? El avión está apunto de aterrizar," dijo Knuckles.

"Lo sé. Pero ese cara de huevo es tan gordo que necesita dos asientos para tener su enorme trasero en su lugar."

"Oh, no te preocupes," dijo Charmy. "Puedes sentarte con nosotros."

"Charmy… no creo que…" Knuckles comenzó.

"¿En serio, amigo? ¡Gracias!" dijo Mighty aventándose en medio de ellos. "¡Siempre supe que podía contar contigo!"

"Um… Creo-que me estoy quedando sin aire," dijo Knuckles.

"Si, creo que el espacio está un poco reducido," dijo Mighty.

"¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?" dijo Charmy. "¡Oh, cierto! ¡Panquesitos! ¡¿Dónde están mis panquesitos!" dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro. "Panquesitos, panquesitos, quiero mis panquesitos." Comenzó a cantar.

"Charmy… deja de moverte ¡Por favor!" dijo Knuckles. 'Este es el peor día de mi vida T.T"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Tails trataba de calmar a Amy.

"Amy, está bien, por favor deja de…"

"¡Whaaaa! Oh, Sonic ¡¿Dónde estás! ¡Whaaaaaaa!" lloró Amy.

"Cálmate, Amy. Recuerda, estamos hablando de Sonic. Estoy seguro de que él estará bien," dijo Tails.

"(sniff-sniff)…"

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"… ¡WHAAAAAA!"

"-.-U" suspiró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos minutos después, el avión aterrizó y el capitán comenzó a hablar una vez más. "Hemos llegado a Sun Islan, por favor recojan sus pertenencias y prepárense para bajar del avión. Esperamos que disfruten su estancia."

Rouge se levantó de su asiento y respiró hondo. "Me alegra que llegáramos. Vamos, Shadow. Salgamos de…"

¡ZOOOM! Shadow corrió a velocidad supersónica fuera del avión.

"…aquí. O.o"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban ya fuera del avión, parados a lado de este. Amy seguía llorando. "¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Por qué no fue Omega o Vector!"

"¡Oye!¬¬" Vector dijo enojado.

"Deja de llorar. Sé que está bien," dijo Tails.

"¡Pero yo quiero a mi Sonic!" lloró Amy.

"¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?" escucharon una voz familiar.

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. "¿Sonic?" dijo Amy.

Pudieron ver a un relajado erizo azul apoyándose sobre la cola del avión.

"¡Sonic, estás bien!" exclamó Amy muy feliz.

"Claro que lo estoy," dijo Sonic brincando hacia el piso. "No creíste que el más genial y veloz erizo de todo el mundo sería derrotado tan fácilmente, ¿o si?"

Amy estaba apunto de responder cuando notó algo extraño. "¿Sonic, que es eso?" preguntó apuntando hacia el suelo.

Sonic volteó hacia abajo y vio una sombra que se hacia cada vez más grande. "¡¿Qué rayos…! ¡Agh!" Algo muy grande y morado cayó sobre él.

Todos se le quedaron viendo. "O.o"

"¡Mira, Froggy! ¡Llegamos!" dijo un gran gato morado.

"¡¿Big!" preguntó Amy. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!"

"Hola, Amy. Froggy y yo estamos de vacaciones," dijo Big.

"¿Le gustaría quedarse con nosotros, Sr. Big?" preguntó Cream.

"Ocky-Docky. Gracias, pequeña conejita linda."

"Er… no-quiero-interrumpir-su-fabulosa-conversación, pero… ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?" dijo Sonic tratando de liberarse.

"¿Eh? Oh, ¡mira, Amy! ¡Aquí está el erizo que estabas siguiendo!" dijo Big apuntando hacia Sonic.

"Er… si, Big. U Ahora ¿Podrías por favor quitarte de encima de él?" dijo Amy.

"Okay," dijo Big levantándose.

"Gracias," dijo Sonic pesadamente.

"Si, si. Fue una buena interpretación de Mary Poppins de parte de Big. Ahora, ¿podríamos ir por nuestro equipaje y salir de aquí?" dijo Knuckles molesto.

"¡Si, necesito saber si Cheese está bien!" dijo Cream.

Todos asintieron y fueron por su equipaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aeropuerto. Todos buscaban su equipaje.

"¡Cheese, Cheese! ¡¿Dónde estás!" dijo Cream muy preocupada.

"¡La encontré, Cream!" le gritó Amy.

Cream corrió hacia Amy y vio que cargaba una jaula.

"Aquí tienes," dijo May entregándole la jaula.

Cream abrió la jaula y Cheese voló fuera de ella. "¡Chao, chao!" Cheese voló hacia Cream muy feliz.

"¡Yo también te extrañé, Cheese!" dijo Cream. "Oye ¿Por qué estás temblando?" Cream tomó en sus manos su temblorosa chao y la abrazó. "¡Estás fría!"

"Quizá Omega tenía razón," dijo Amy.

"Guau, pobre chao," dijo Sonic. "¿Soy yo o se ve algo azul?"

"¡Los chao nacen azules, idiota! ¬¬" dijo Knuckles. "Ese es su color natural."

"Oh… cierto .U" dijo Sonic. "Oye ¿Me llamaste idiota? ¬¬X"

"¡¿Están listos chicos!" dijo Amy. "¡Vamos al hotel a ponernos nuestros trajes de baños para ir a la playa y divertirnos!"

"¡Si, estoy ansioso de ponerme mi nuevo traje de baño!" dijo Eggman.

"O.o… (cof-cof)" Todos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para evitar imaginarse a Eggman en traje de baño.

"Um… mejor ya vámonos," dijo Rouge. "Debe haber muchas cosa interesantes en esta isla."

"¡¿Dijiste isla!" dijo Sonic. "¡Tails, nunca me dijiste que nos quedaríamos en una isla!"

"¿No lo hice? Ups, jeje. .U Creo que lo olvidé."

"¡Esto no puede ser posible!" exclamó Sonic. "¡Estoy atrapado en un pedazo de tierra rodeado de una gran cantidad de H2O!"

"Genial, ahora es un historiador," dijo Knuckles.

"Es químico. Historiadores son las personas que estudian la Historia. ¬¬" lo corrigió Shadow.

"Lo que sea."

"¡Necesito salir de aquí!" dijo Sonic corriendo fuera de ahí a velocidad supersónica. Cinco segundos después, un rayo azul vino por el otro lado y volvió a irse. Sonic iba en círculos pasando una y otra vez frente a ellos.

Amy suspiró. "Ya me cansé de esto," dijo sacando su martillo y caminando hacia el frente.

Sonic vino de nuevo y apenas pudo frenarse enfrente de Amy. "¡Deja de correr! ¡Me estás mareando!"

"O.o… eek"

¡BANG! Amy le dio un martillazo en la cabeza y Sonic cayó inconsciente.

"X.x"

"Oh, oh; creo que le pegué más fuerte de lo que creí." Dijo Amy preocupada. "Bueno, parece que tendré que darle CPR otra vez," dijo muy feliz arrodillándose a su lado y acercándose a él.

"O.O" De repente Sonic despertó. "¡ESTOY DESPIERTO, ESTOY DESPIERTO! ¡NOOOOO!"

Demasiado tarde.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Sonic?" preguntó Amy. "¿… Sonic?"

"X.x"

Knuckles lo miró de reojo. "¬¬ Patético."

"¡Oh, no! ¡SONIC! ¡Levántate!" dijo Amy sacudiéndolo. "¡Lo maté! ¡NOOO!"

"No te preocupes, Amy," dijo Cream. "Sé que el Sr. Sonic estará bien."

"Vamos, chicos. Salgamos de aquí," dijo Vector. "Estamos perdiendo tiempo."

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para irse.

"No te preocupes, Amy. Yo lo cargaré," dijo Knuckles tratando de levantar a Sonic.

"¡NO! ¡No lo toques!" gritó Amy. "Yo me encargaré de él."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Knuckles sabiendo que era una mala idea.

"Sip, ." dijo Amy agarrando a Sonic por las muñecas y arrastrándolo todo el camino hasta el hotel.

Lo malo era que Amy no se dio cuenta de que había rocas en el camino. Bueno, solo diré que Sonic no tuvo un buen viaje. Luego una gran roca golpeó a Sonic en la cabeza y este despertó. "¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ouch!" Otra roca le volvió a golpear. Cuando su vista se aclaró notó que alguien lo arrastraba. Volteó hacia arriba y vio la espalda y las manos de quien lo llevaba. "¿Amy? ¡Ouch!" Adivinaron… otra roca. "Por favor, suéltame."

"Oh, despertaste," dijo Amy aliviada. "No te preocupes; te llevaré al hotel sano y salvo."

"¡Ouch! Tengo dudas al respecto. T.T"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota de Autor:

"Bueno, eso será todo por hoy. Perdonen la tardanza."

"Gracias a Dios, -.-U" dijo Sonic.

"Pero no se preocupen, la continuaré."

"¡¿QUÉ!" gritaron Sonic y Shadow al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué quieren que diga? Estoy fuera de inspiración. -.-U"

"¿Entonces por que la quieres continuar?¬¬" dijo Shadow.

"Por que no está completa."

"Oh, no importa; déjala así. A los lectores no les importará," dijo Sonic.

"¬¬ Deja de hablar ahora. No sabes cuando callarte ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no lo sabe. Las únicas cosas para lo que es bueno son comer y dormir," dijo Shadow.

"¿Ah si? Pero tu eres mejor cayendo ¿No es así? ¬¬" dijo Sonic.

"¡Ya lo veremos, impostor!" dijo Shadow yéndose contra Sonic.

Sonic lo atacó también y ambos comenzaron a pelearse.

"-.-U ¿Por qué yo? Bueno, espero que le haya gustado este capítulo. :) Nos vemos en el próximo."


End file.
